kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirage
Mirage is an entity who is one of two main antagonists in Season 8 alongside Mozenrath. Appearance She has grey fur with black hair on the back of her head, she wears a red dress to her legs and one on her chest and wears gold bands on the top of her arms and wears a gold helmet on her head. Powers, Skills and Abilities Mirage is extremely powerful, being on an equal footing with Mozenrath, even probably higher. She wields many common powers such as flight, teleporting, inter-dimensional travel, glamour and shape-shifting, making images or avatar of herself appear out of nowhere, or seeing or talking where she isn't physically present. True to her name, she can create illusions (normal ones or tangible ones) that draw from her victims' memories, or even illusionary places which she merges with the real world and which she can manipulate. Moreover, she can warp reality to the point of creating replicas of an entire city, including its population, controlling the elements and causing natural disasters. She controls shadows as well, as she is able to generate objects whose shadow erase from existence everything it comes in contact with, and rules the Shadow Realm where the evil El Katib are dwelling. She also has the ability to summon nightmares in sleeping minds. She controls several monsters such as fire cats and the El Katib, and she exerts an influence over everything evil. She is very knowledgeable in Arcane Lore, especially regarding Dark Arts, as she knows every monster and demonic being, as well as every evil magical artifact that exists in the world. She knows where to find them and she can exploit everything they make happen. She can also use "traditional" sorcery such as spells and potions. Mirage is never seen actually fighting but she masters several magical attacks: a claw swipe which sends slicing waves of green energy (her most used attack), green energy rays fired in rapid succession, green bolts of lightning, a huge array of green and black lightning all around her. She also displays great physical strength, being able to send Genie flying with a mere backhand. Personality Mirage is unsurprisingly cruel, sadistic and sarcastic. She enjoys destruction and disarray, but she enjoys even more despair and broken dreams. She considers breaking her victim's spirit to be much more important than mere destruction, and as such, she intensely dislikes everything that can inspire people's faith, and she despises love and any other positive feeling. She hates Kyle and cannot stand Carter, yet she displays a loathing respect towards them and acknowledges their merit (mostly Kyle's). She would stop at nothing to defeat Kyle but not necessarily to kill him, as she would be satisfied to let him live, either as her slave, or simply hopeless in front of the ruins of his beloved New York City. Mirage is highly intelligent and manipulative. She knows very well how to use people's doubts and dislikes to her advantage. She is more of the scheming type and rarely directly involves herself more than she absolutely must. She prefers giving her instructions or set her plans and then watch the action in her temple of Morbia. She also seems to have fallen in love with Tiger Claw but he does not return the feeling because he is married to Alopex, why she often uses magic to win his heart. She has also several other feline features: she often purrs, meows or hisses loudly, following her mood and her signature attack is a claw swipe-like energy blast. Because of this, Carter likes to taunt her by calling her “Kitty” or by presenting her a squeaking, toy mouse; often to suffer her wrath in a painful way immediately after. She does have a limit on who to be angry at, as she fears Chaos becuase he has more power then she has. Weapons Her magic and claws. Family None. Voice Actress Bebe Neuwirth Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single